In order to communicate network traffic between a source device and a destination device, packet forwarding networks forward packets between networking devices, such as routers and switches, along the path between the source and the destination. The particular path taken between the source and the destination is determined by a network protocol, such as open shortest path first (OSPF).
While routing protocols such as OSPF can be used to make routing decisions, such routing protocols are complex and require significant computing resources. For example, in a dense network fabric with a large number of routers and switches, a traditional routing protocol such as OSPF can have difficulty making routing decisions efficiently.